Fire and Ice
by yauksiei
Summary: RATING MAY CHANGE TO M LATER. Beastshipping, JacobxEdward. AU and some OOC. Summary: Jacob loses everything, and what's worse, his imprint feels that he just HAS to interfere. His pack was doing an ok job...My first fic about this couple!
1. Chapter 1: New School, New Troubles

**My first Twilight fic. I do not own any of the characters or any of the places in Twilight. I'm making Jake a werewolf in this one, and his hair is cut. Yeah. Oh, AND HE NEVER MET EDWARD!**

**Enjoy! BEASTSHIPPING FOREVER!!!**

* * *

"Jake, come on! It's your first day at Forks High!"

Oh yeah. A school off the reservation. I guess it was a refresher. At least it was the beginning of the year.

I sighed and got dressed. Why was I even going to this school anyway? Everyone else was still going to the school here! And I had to wake up a little earlier because the school was a bit far.

I finally was ready, and dad handed me my backpack and I grabbed my keys. I went to my old car, and drove off.

*******************

Forks High School watched as a used Mustang came into the parking lot. Everyone saw me get out and they all stared as if my Mustang was very uncommon. I walked past them and into one of the buildings. My dad made me take a tour during the summer so I would know where to go. Well, I guess that was an upside. I didn't have to talk to anyone. I am usually pretty outgoing, but…I kept to myself and my pack lately, since many more things now piss me off, and…let's just say that I'm not very good when I'm angry, especially in these days. But I can't tell anyone. I literally can't.

I went to my first class, which was Literature. I walked in, and saw the only empty seat was in the back. I walked over and sat down. The teacher looked at me strangely, and I pointed down. He looked, and picked up the paperwork I had put there. He checked it over, looked at the list, then nodded at me. I nodded back, and he waited for the rest of the class to come in. The bell rung. By that time, I had completed a very crappy doodle of a wolf. I'm not that good of an artist.

"Hey, nice drawing," a giggly girl's voice said from in front of me. I looked up, and saw a girl with a pink shirt and light brown jacket. She had jeans and sneakers on and her hair was brown and in a ponytail, a pink headband in it to match her shirt.

"Thanks," I said quietly. I didn't want to talk to people just yet. Maybe later in the school year I would come out of my shell.

"I'm Jessica," she smiled. I smiled a little,

"Jacob Black."

"I've never seen you around, is this your first time here?" Jessica asked. I shook my head,

"I live on the reservation."

"Oh!" Jessica brightened, "My friends and I were thinking of going there this weekend!"

I nodded, hoping she would stop talking so I could listen to the teacher. But this girl went into this huge speech, blabbering on and on about something I was trying not to listen too.

My body started to tremble slightly. I was getting annoyed. I closed my eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath, opening them.

_Just calm down, _I thought to myself, _deep breaths…_

My body slowly started to calm down.

Suddenly I felt eyes on me. It wasn't Jessica. I turned slightly to my left and saw a beautiful man. I thought girls were hot? Nothing and no one could compare to this _man_. He had beautiful black onyx eyes and perfect brown unkempt locks. His pale complexion and square jaw created the perfect image. His eyes locked with mine, and I felt something strange. My eyes widened slightly and I turned away. I smelt him. Vampire.

But what was even worse…

I just imprinted him. What. The. Hell.

_How could I imprint a leech!? _I thought angrily. My body trembled again. I couldn't take this anger, even though I tried to control it.

The bell rang. How did the class go by so fast?

I went off to my other classes, trying to convince myself that I really didn't just imprint a vampire. But he was in every single one of my classes, always close to me.

And finally after lunch, I had to sit next to him in Biology. I sat down beside him reluctantly, and once again I saw his perfect face and body right there for me to see. But I avoided it. I still didn't care if he was now my imprint. And plus, he was also a _man_.

"You're a werewolf."

The voice was so low that even I almost didn't hear it. But I did, and said in the same volume,

"Yes. You're a vampire."

"…Yes."

He seemed reluctant to tell me. As if he hated the fact that he was a bloodsucking leech. Well, at least he had a conscience, if only a little.

"Yes, I do hate that fact," he whispered. His lips were unmoving, as if he wasn't talking at all, and yet he was. I wish I could do that…

"You imprinted me."

I froze. How did he know?

"You want to ignore it."

I nodded ever so slightly. "Yes."

"Isn't that bad?"

"Maybe." I would ignore anything but my hate for him.

"I hate you too you mangy mutt. Never think that I don't."

Class flew by after that. Why did it sting me so much when he said that?

I went home, and did my homework. I got calls from people from my new school. How the hell did they get my number I will probably never know…but Jessica was the most annoying. She was coming to La Push that weekend whether I liked it or not.

Great…first I imprint on a leech, and now an extremely annoying girl was coming _with friends _I might add, to bother me at the reserve.

This was going to be a _long _year…

* * *

**Ok, I realize that I made Jacob really angsty and stuff, but you have to admit that it makes sense, although I made him a bit more angry and snappy. Oh well. **

**Review please!!!!!!! NO FLAMES! Only constructive criticism! And please try and go easy on me, this is my first Beastshipping fic, and my first Twilight fic too. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2: He Got to Me

**Here is chapter 2 of Fire and Ice! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Jacob is a bit more angsty in this story, just a warning! **

**Now then, here is the La Push gathering!! Enjoy everyone, and thank you once again for the reviews! **

**STILL IN JAKE'S POV!**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

CRUSH!

Oh _great_. That's the third alarm clock this week that I broke! Sometimes this super strength _sucks_.

I dressed for another day of school. Thankfully this week had passed quickly and now it was Friday. But then there was Jessica and her friends coming to La Push…

This day just can't get _any _better, can't it?

BOOM!

Great. It was storming now. Just like the movies.

I drove off to school, my body slightly trembling. But for some reason, the thought of seeing that bloodsucker Edward calmed me down. It was just the forced imprint, I decided.

The wolf in me growled, as if protesting that thought, daring me to think it again.

I did so, over and over, until finally the wolf was barking and snarling fully at me. But I did my best to ignore it, for I had arrived at school.

****************

TIME SKIP

Ah, finally the last period!

But unfortunately, I sat next to the leech -_-.

We watched a movie though, because it was the first week's end. I sighed in boredom. The movie was some dumb thing where people talked to us like we were 5. I didn't pay attention, and I highly doubt anyone else was either, especially Jessica, who sat across from me.

And the vampire as well. I stole a glance at him.

That look turned into a confused stare.

Well, he was staring right at me as well. I didn't know why though. Was there something on my face? We didn't smell great to each other to put it mildly, so he couldn't be attracted to my smell…what was it? Great, now he was torturing me.

I froze. My body was like stone as he _cupped my face in his hand_. His thumb almost teasingly brushed on my jaw line. I felt my face heat up much more than it already was. What the _hell _was he doing!? Right in the middle of class?!

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until he pulled away. I let the air out as quietly as I could, but I knew he heard it. I could have sworn I saw a smirk on his face as he left class.

Damn that monster.

******************

ANOTHER TIME SKIP

Ok, now I was pissed.

Jessica and her friends…

My body trembled. They were _really _irritating me!

"Easy," Sam warned. I took a deep breath and calmed down as best I could.

Jessica was flirting heavily with everyone in the pack, including myself. And her bikini just screamed SLUT. And her friend Lauren…ugh. I was actually almost _glad _I already imprinted. Even that Edward guy was better than her! (A/N: yes, I am really down voting Jessica. But really, I don't like her, sorry.)

Finally, they all left, and I had a moment of peace.

Well, I thought I did.

As soon as my head hit the pillow an image of that beast came to mind. Just _why _had he touched my face like that? In the middle of class?! What was he thinking when he was doing that?!

I ended up having a bad sleep. I kept dreaming of him, but not in the way I wanted…

I woke up with my pants wet. I was panting heavily.

Damn it. He had gotten to me.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter! Review pllllleeeeaassseeee!**


	3. Chapter 3: And the World Stopped

**Updaaaatttiiinnnggg!!**

**Yay.**

* * *

On Saturday, I just glared at everything and everyone. I wasn't in a good mood. Well, I haven't been ever since I started at Forks High. But today was worse as the week got to me.

First, this imprint. I couldn't be more pissed off by that. I just _knew _he was messing with me. And I _hated _being messed with. _Really _hated it.

And then, there was Jessica. She was annoying me out of my mind! I was _this close _to sitting at the Cullen's table. -_-

My pack was over my house, and they were calming me down…sort of. Oh well, they were doing the best they could.

My dad, meanwhile, was out getting stuff from the store, as my diet became hard to feed with just the stuff in the fridge.

Funny, he should have been back by now…I looked at the clock. Yes, definitely should have been back…what was keeping him? Was he over at Charlie's again? He did like going there…

The phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Are you Jacob Black?"

"Yes." I didn't like this woman's tone. It sounded serious and sad.

"We did everything we could. I'm sorry, but your father has been killed in an accident."

My world spun. My body trembled. I hung up the phone without a word. No way was this happening. No. _Fucking_. Way.

The others attempted to calm me down, but I ran out to the forest, and I phased. I ran into the woods, and climbed up on a rock. Like in the movies, I reared me head up, and howled to the sky in loss.

My dad was gone. _Gone_. My _dad_.

I howled again, only louder this time. I didn't know where I was, but I didn't really care. I didn't know how much time passed. I just howled and howled.

"Jacob?"

His voice interrupted me.

_Don't bother me now leech! Just go away! _I thought to him.

"No."

_Damn it, can you read my thoughts or something?_

"Yes."

As surprised as I was, I still howled.

"What's wrong?"

Images of my dad came to mind, then the woman's voice on the phone.

I barked at Edward, telling him to go away.

But he stayed. He even went up to me and pet me. I couldn't believe what he was doing. But the imprint made me want comfort from him.

He put his arms around my neck, and for a moment we weren't just werewolf and vampire. We were…I don't even know if there's a word for it. I guess it was along the lines of the world just stopping for a moment, and it was only him and I that existed.

I only realized that I had phased back and was crying into his shoulder when he put a blanket around my body.

* * *

**Hey, it's AU. And I needed something to bring them closer. I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL BILLY! But it set the stage for a sad yet fluffy moment, right?**

**Review please!!**


End file.
